Forbidden lovers
by himeoozora
Summary: When you feel like you betrayed someone you adore. When you feel that you betrayed them in a way you can't control. When love isn't a 'fluffy' or 'happy' thing at all. A ShinKido angst fanfic for you guys!


**Author's note: Ayy I am finally back with an angst ShinKido small fanfic~ I won't talk much; I'll let you guys read it and enjoy uqu As always, please do ignore the slips in there was any ovo**

_**{{P.s: I don't own the characters, only the plot.}}**_

…

Kido slowly approached her bed and threw her body on it. She closed her eyes, trying to summon up everything that happened just awhile ago.

For the first time in her life, she saw Kano in a state she never wished she'd ever witness. He mentally broke down right in front of her and Seto. She didn't know what happened; she didn't get how everything reached that point. The boy curled on the ground, legs hugged to his chest. He muttered interesting information that she couldn't bare hearing.

He wasn't in a state that allowed him to lie; he must be saying the truth. But it hurts, it really does.

She slowly opened her eyes, the conversation that the trio had just mere seconds ago has been echoing in her mind:

'_Why did she have to die? WHY?' _

'_Kano, please calm down...' _

'_I CAN'T calm down, not anymore!' _

'_Just tell us what bothers you—,' _

'_EVERYTHING BOTHERS ME! EVERY. SINGLE. THING!' _

'_What do you-,' _

'_I wish she never met HIM! I can't bare looking at him anymore. He caused SIS so much pain before.' _

'_Who is he?' _

'_It's HIM! The new member, NO ONE BUT HIM!' _

'_Y, you mean Shintaro? But what does he have to do with any of this?' _

'_Why can't you understand that she loved him? I don't even know why—, what she liked that much in someone like that? Just what—,' _

The memory was cut off by a single tear dropping down her cheek, reaching to her pillow which absorbed it immediately. "I, I didn't know that." She sniffed, "I didn't know she _loved_ him." She now buried her face in the pillow, she couldn't hold back anymore. She cried, she couldn't even remember the last time she cried this hard before.

"Why him, between all people, the one I grew to like, why?" her cries were mute, she always stayed silent even when she's in such a state ever since she was little.

She lazily rose from her bed, rubbed her eyes and straightened herself up. She headed to the kitchen after she made sure that she calmed enough. After the dinner was set on the table, she apologized for not having the meal with everyone else. She said she'd eat later, but she never did.

Of course she couldn't avoid questions such as where Kano would be right now. She said something along the lines "he's in his room~ Seto is with him but I am sure they'll be back soon." A weak smile tugged her lips as she announced that. Then, she headed back to her room after Momo promised to help with the dishes, even her noticed that Kido didn't seem well enough to do so.

She thought she'd sleep that night, but she couldn't. She couldn't even rest her eyes for mere seconds. Her mind was busy, busy thinking about the same thing ever since this evening.

"She loved him. And he obviously rejected her. He really hurt her; I should hate him for that…" her heart skipped a beat at the last sentence, those words were sore even for her to say

'_Hate him, huh?'_

'_I wish I could.' _

'_It'd be much easier to deal with this case…' _

'_But I can't…' _

'_I love him… I really do…' _

She squeezed her eyes shut, is she betraying her beloved sister by doing this? By liking someone she used to like? And dragging him to do the same towards her? It was obvious that the NEET had some interest in her too… what if he had something for her?

"But it's not fair! She loved him first! But she couldn't have him… and, and, and…" she couldn't say it, not anymore. Thinking or saying anything suffocated her to the throat. All the words were stuck; she couldn't force any word to escape properly.

She whined a bit, burying her face in her pillow again not to draw the other's attention. She gave herself awhile to calm down a bit until she managed to speak again. "I… I stole him… from her… what a horrible creature I am…" she sniffed, "that's so unfair; why is that happening to me? Why?"

She had no idea how she'd feel if she actually involved herself in a serious relationship with the NEET, of course she'd be happy for being this close to the person she loved, but, a part of her will always admonish her for not considering her sister's feelings—former feelings.

She finally managed to cry herself to sleep after making up her mind. Starting from tomorrow, she's going to call him "big brother". Maybe if she did so, she'd believe it and consider him a relative of hers. That way maybe her feelings will change, maybe. And she won't feel that she's betraying her sister anymore.

…

The next morning, she of course woke up late on the sound of loud knocks on her door. She lazily got up; she didn't bother even looking at the clock; she knew it was late in the afternoon at least. She was irritated by the consecutive knocks; she thought the door might break at any moment.

Awhile afterward, _he_ arrived to base. She never felt so nervous in her entire life. Well, everything has its first time.

After he settled down on the sofa, and started tapping on his phone, she slowly approached him from behind, leaned forward, and whispered in his ear, "welcome back, big brother."

She straightened herself back and waited for a reaction, she kept on a straight face when she did so.


End file.
